


Eclipse

by hey_its_lazy_calling, YellowSniper64



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of brooding, M/M, Psychic Damien, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lazy_calling/pseuds/hey_its_lazy_calling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Damien remembers the night vividly, having seen it over and over in his dreams. It’s not easy to forget something you could’ve prevented and yet, he still let Shayne in despite all the warnings of his future.aka bROOD FEST CENTRALBut honestly, who knows what this stories about?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this nightmare~

Damien does brood walk down dark street at undisclosed nighty time. Bunch of asshats stop him and do bad mugger shit. Badass psychic deem things. sHAYNE ENTERS~ but nah this shit last bro fLASHBACK

~starts intense flashback sequence~

*parent death* bROOD FEST OH WOE IS ME MY PARENTS HAVE DEDED WILL I BE NEXT SPOODERMAN

The answer is no because Damien did not have a cool uncle that died. He had to brood alone forever. Well, not forever because this is a shaymien fic but y’know.

Wes comes in like a mother fucking angel from above and is like dude how about that cars movie that hasn’t come out yet because we are supposed to be 5. Yes, this is still a flashback, but before last flashback. Like, kindergarten. But wait, when was the last flashback? Like, right after this probably. 

But okay, like, Wes dies first and then he goes home and finds his parents dead like batman shiz although I don’t know batman shiz. Yeah, that’s more of Joven’s thing and he’s not in this story. At least, as far as we’ve planned. 

hE COULD BE THE MENTOR PERSON IN LIKE THE HERO’S JOURNEY ARCH. He could be, if the other author knew what the Odyssey was. But like mentioned before, we have no fucking clue what we’re gonna do. Also, we should watch our language because Wes and Damien are five. 

Damien didn’t know he was psychic-ish until he saw of Wes get rekt by a car and he’s like what the hell is this and then he sees it happen and is like wow. Wait but if they’re five, how does Damien get home after this trauma if his parents are dead and why would they even be allowed near roads? Like, why would they be allowed outside of the house without their parents if it wasn’t to go to school, and what kind of shitty school system would let kids near the roads- oh wait this is America never mind. This makes sense.

But okay, challenge accepted. This is like 2 years after they met and they sneak out of the house because Wes is bad influence to go to the arcade and after the accident he runs home crying not wanting to bother his dead parents wHO HE DOESN’T REALIZE ARE DEAD YET. We never said this had to be true to real life bro. He is 5 after all, or 7 idk man. tHE PLOT HOLES ARE GROWING.

Why would Damien run away from a dead body of his best friend, just like that? And why would he be like ‘whoops may get grounded for leaving so gotta hide that but also rip my friend but like, whatever, i could get grounded!’

I didn’t mean he left because he thought he’d be grounded, I meant he was traumatized and ran away due to panic, or the police were called and the police brought him home.

pAY ATTENTION TO ME ASSHOLE- I’m paying attention sorry. So that was, like, tragic backstory, everyone Damien loved is dead and he is psychic but how does he find out? Now you pay attention to ME asshole;; 

He has been having dreams about things that happen to Wes and they keep getting confirmed but his death was the last straw and so he tells the police, if they are driving him home, that his parents won’t be alive because he’s seen it and the cops laugh until they see and are like oh shit. It better be the last straw because they kill turtles, and we don’t need that anymore. 

Ok so like, the police then send him to an orphanage or something and he’s broody and alone because people call him crazy from hearing the police’s report? So assuming that’s settled, what’s the present?

So, he graduated high school and could live alone but didn’t have a job so he didn’t have money and was kicked out of wherever he was staying. So he lives in the streets, does edgy shit, and sees Shayne. Something like that, anyway. Like ratty jacket and holes in his jeans kinda image, but not that trendy thing going on. But… because it’s Damien he still manages to look good. 

We have mutually decided, and I mean I have decided, Damien will be mugged or some other mafia shit going on and Shayne tries being Superman but dorks up yet they both manage to run away and its all good fam. Then, Shayne’s like bro are you okay and Damien’s like when am I ever okay and then scene. 

But also, Damien gets super defensive like ‘I could’ve handled it myself’ and angry and shit but mostly cuz he was so done with other people getting hurt and he storms off and goes back to brooding. Brood fest!

And that’s where it begins :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just our prologue brainstorm, that was just as a crack-fic, and we'll take it seriously if you guys want us to actually write this!


End file.
